


Beauty in Blood

by WooziOveralls (thenightbird)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, kind of non con vamp bite in this too but ya kno usually thats how vampires feed, sort of smutty but not really ??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol loved Halloween. Especially when he took in account that he was an actual vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and vampires lately? Jesus Christ. (I blame Jun, Mingyu and Coups for that tbh)  
> Anyway !!! This is the second fic I post in less than a week, this is like a once in a decade occurrence. Enjoy~ uwu  
> (thank you Camila for beta-ing this fic for me, and Laisa for creating a title for it <333)

Seungcheol loved Halloween.

He loved seeing people dressing up and getting drunk, seeing the kids dressing up with the cutest outfits and going out to get candy, he just loved the atmosphere in general.

He also loved the irony of dressing up as a vampire when he was an actual vampire.

Halloween was the perfect time for getting food, because anyone - men or women - horny enough in a club during halloween night would love to have a hot guy dressed up as a vampire playfully biting on their neck. Until it wasn’t playful anymore.

Seungcheol rarely did kill people. He usually drank their blood, healed the bite marks and left them somewhere other people would see them and come to their rescue.

It wasn’t exactly the right thing to do, but he did what was necessary to stay under the radar, since after fainting his victims rarely could recall what had happened to them. He knew that because one girl once woke up way earlier than he had predicted she would, and she couldn’t even recall being seduced by him.

He currently found himself leaning against the bar of a club that was holding a halloween party, watching bodies rutting against each other on the dance floor, looking for the perfect prey. His ‘costume’ was really simple, white button down with blotches of red all over it - ‘blood’ - and also a bit on his chin, his hair was slicked back and he let his fangs stay out.

“You seem awfully lonely.” A voice suddenly said from his left and he turned towards it, eyebrows raised at the person, ready for a witty comeback when he caught sight of the speaker and forgot all the korean he knew.

The man in front of him, also leaning against the bar with his hips cocked, had long silver hair, the tips painted pink and blue, matching the make up on his eyes. His face seemed like it was sculpted and he could be easily mistaken as a woman if it wasn’t for his strong jaw and build. He wore a tight red shirt with a black vest thrown on top of it, paired with black skinny ripped jeans and a baseball bat. Seungcheol easily recognized the costume as being of Harley Quinn - some sort of gender bent version of it.

A smirk was playing on the stranger’s pink lips and Seungcheol realized he had been staring, having to quickly come up with an answer for the man's question.

“Hmm, not lonely, just....” He paused and let his eyes travel down the man's slender body. “Waiting for someone.”

The stranger raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight on his other foot, licking his lips. “And who might that someone be?”

Seungcheol smirked and leaned closer, feeling a tint of alcohol on the other’s breath and the sweet smell of his blood pumping underneath his skin. “Well, seems like I’m speaking to him right at this moment.” He knew he was being cheesy, but he also knew that, somehow, it always worked wonders for him. “But I sadly do not know his name.” He added after a second of thought.

The stranger narrowed his eyes, a smirk still on his lips. “My name for the night is Harley Quinn.” He smiled. “But you may call me Jeonghan.”

“Hmm.” Seungcheol muttered, leaning in and speaking right by his ear, he was so close he could feel Jeonghan's body heat. “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

“Ooh, isn't that going too fast?”, Jeonghan teased. “You haven't even invited me to dance yet.” He placed a hand over his heart in fake offense. “And I don't even know your name.”

The vampire leaned back and stared into the other's eyes. Upon seeing the playful glint there, Seungcheol took a step back and bowed in courtesy. “My name is Seungcheol Edward Williams the Third”, Seungcheol joked and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand when he looked up again and placed a kiss on the back of his hand, making the man laugh. “Would you care to join me for a dance?” He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jeonghan pretended to think for a second, but then smirked again “No, let's go find somewhere we can be alone.” He grabbed the vampire's hand and dragged him outside.  
Once they were outside, they stopped, feeling the cold air on their faces, and Seungcheol put his plan into action. He dragged Jeonghan to the alley nearby the club, it was too early for anyone else to be there, and pressed him against the wall with one arm on each side of his head, making him lose his breath for a moment.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, taking the sight in, until Jeonghan licked his lips and the vampire just went for it, kissing Jeonghan so hard his head almost knocked on the wall, but the man quickly kissed him back. Their lips glided against one another until the his tongue plied its way into the other's mouth, hearing the thump of the baseball bat that belonged to the Harley Quinn costume falling once he did so, and hands coming up to play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

When they finally had to stop to breathe, the vampire took the opportunity to grab Jeonghan's legs and lock them around his waist. Their mouths found one another again and Seungcheol took the chance to bite the man’s lower lip lightly, and then suck on it, making him moan into his mouth

Seungcheol’s mouth traveled from the other's lips to his jaw, sucking lightly on there, before going even lower to his neck, worshipping it and making Jeonghan moan above him before letting his sharp fangs scrape against the skin.

“Wha-” Jeonghan stuttered. “What are you doing?”

“Just relax.” The vampire said, squeezing the other’s ass before piercing the skin with his fangs, letting the sweet taste of blood flood his mouth, hearing a mix between a gasp and a moan leave Jeonghan's mouth and the hands that were on his neck tightening their grip on his hair.

It was like time had slowed down for both of them. All Jeonghan could feel was a mixture of pain and pleasure that left him almost paralyzed, chest tight, eyes closed and mouth open, hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead, and his pants tighter than they were before. Jeonghan didn't understand what was happening to him, he had the capacity to push Seungcheol away yet he didn't exactly want to  because, with every gulp of blood the other had, he could feel himself getting harder, a scream wanting to escape his throat but getting stuck there, as if the vampire's fangs were blocking its way.

Seungcheol could taste the other’s lust in his blood and it only made him want more. He readjusted Jeonghan in his grip so he could thrust against him, and a faint moan came out of the human's mouth at the pressure against his bulge.

Soon enough, Seungcheol unlatched his mouth from the other’s neck, licking at the wounds to clean them of the remaining blood and close them. Jeonghan whined, as if missing the feeling of the fangs in his neck. That made the vampire look up at him, taking in his state.

The man’s eyes were closed, his mouth still open and his chest heaving with each breath, the vampire was the only thing still holding him up.

Seungcheol really wanted to take him home.

He knew it wasn’t right, he knew he would be risking too much by doing it, but he couldn't really bear the thought of leaving Jeonghan unconscious in this dark alley.

He unwound the legs around his waist, lowering the human carefully on his feet, holding him when he couldn’t sustain his own weight.

Fuck, he really couldn’t leave him alone.

Most of his victims were already unconscious when he finished with them, but it was like Jeonghan’s body was fighting against it.

“I’m gonna take you home, okay?” Seungcheol whispered, holding the other against his chest, head nestled in the crook of his neck. His breathing was faint now, weak puffs of air hitting the vampire’s neck. He scooped the human up even without a response, - he doubted he even knew what was happening -  and took off to his apartment.

He shouldn’t have felt that way towards his victims, towards his food.

Seungcheol was fucking falling for a human he had only met that night and that was definitely not good. As a matter of fact, it's probably the worst thing that could happen to a vampire like him.


End file.
